(8)Epona vs (11)Mordin Solus vs (20)Niko Bellic 2013
Results Round One Wednesday, July 24th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Pre-contest, it was hard getting a read on Epona because some people thought she (at least I'm assuming it's a "she") would get Link in match pictures. As-is, she would end up being a decent midcarder and relatively funny joke entrant. That didn't sit well with some people, and it reminded me of the days where people complained that we might as well start nominating Tifa's Orthopedic Underwear because people like FF7 so much. That hate is turning on Zelda these days, which I suppose is pleasant to see but Epona is not the right character to bash. Epona is awesome, and so are horses. I got to work with one when I did a workshop at Purdue in May, and it was such an incredible experience. Horses are such beautiful animals, and everyone should spend time with one just once in their lives. So even though I'm a huge Mordin fan and got bummed out at Garrus being screwed in the bracket, I didn't mind too much when Mordin got a raw deal. Epona deserved the win, HaRRicH deserved the win for rallying THE STABLE for years and years, and don't mess with us animal lovers. We're insane. Not even talking about PETA, either, because screw them. At their high-level board meetings that people like Bill Mahr attend, they laugh about slaughterhouses while eating steaks. I mean true blue animal lovers. You all know at least one. We're nuts. Right now I have 5 rats, 4 guinea pigs, and 11 hamsters. was only supposed to be 7 hamsters, but one was pregnant when I adopted her and I could easily afford to keep the babies. The point here is Epona winning wasn't some giant affront to contests. Zen's (Late) Analysis I completely forgot that we rallied a horse into this contest. It's all coming back to me and I want to vomit. We're all anti-rally now, but back in the day we were doing nothing but cramming our bad jokes into this contest and hoping they took off. Everyone wanted to guess what the next L-Block was gonna be. Is Epona a classic video game character? I... guess. Does she deserve a spot more than Ragna the Bloodedge and Commander Keen? Maybe. I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm worked up about this. I fucking made Epona's picture, so who am I to talk? Speaking of Epona's picture, it took forever to render and the end result looks awful. You can see the 1-point brownish-red stroke I put around her mane because I couldn't get the render to look good. Really phoned that one in. I feel awful for Mordin, here's this beloved tertiary Mass Effect character who people legit love. Yeah, he didn't put up great numbers against Niko, but in the right scenario he might escape round 1. Epona looked good here, I remember people posting "SHAPED LIKE A HORSE TO KICK YOUR ASS" or some other really awful jokes all day and it was all just so derivative and forced. L-Block somehow felt more natural. Also, L-Block didn't need a field of 247 characters to finally get in. This wasn't the first time we had try to get Epona in, either. Nobody REALLY wanted a horse in the bracket. Again, it all felt forced, and not very fun. For me, at least. This thread is about me. Category:2013 Contest Matches